Cuts and Bruises
by Draconicbeing2.0
Summary: A PoV of the 'training dragons' in HTTYD1. I may branch out and include what I would think would be a backstory for each, but that wouldn't be anytime soon. This will go parallel to My Story, as it is also a PoV of Toothless. Rated T for safety.


**Hey everyone! I've been working on a new story to go with my current main story, 'My Story', (So many stories!) and I thought you might enjoy it. Each chapter is on a different 'training dragon's' perspective from when, and only when, Hiccup was training.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Gronckle:**_

I heard the gates open. *Great. Who's the lucky winged today?* I said sarcastically.

The Two-Legs on the other side of my door were making noises. I grunted and shifted my position on the cold, stone floor. It wasn't any more comfortable then my last position, but I wasn't sure what else I could do.

Then I heard It. That annoying big, fat Two-Leg with the metal paw and wooden leg. I hated that one with a passion, for it was the one that had brought me down from the sky and dragged me into the cage I was now a prisoner in.

The Two-Leg's voice came closer, and I heard the Spine-Tail growl. It shouted again, and the Two-Head responded. I felt the vibrations of the Flame-Scale as he threw himself at his door. Then the Scavenger grunted. No doors opened.

It was my turn to try and kill some Two-Legs. I sighed and stood up.

It yelled rather loudly close to my door. I cringed, but quickly regained my posture. I was ready, and I pounded the door, trying to scare the young Two-Legs I knew were on the other side. I heard the click of the lever being pushed down and the bar clinking up.

I burst out, flying up. It usually left me a pile of rocks to chew on, so I headed for that as soon as I saw it, scattering the young Two-Legs.

They would be my primary target, for they were still too weak to really defend themselves. Then I would go for It. At least, that's what I told myself all the time.

I slammed into the wall of the Death Pit and dropped to the ground, scrabbling to right myself and gobbling up the rocks that lay there on the floor for me. I heard It shout and some of the younger Two-Legs responded.

I picked myself up and jumped into the air, pumping my wings furiously. I scanned the group of Two-Legs. There was an agile one watching me, a fat one running around with his forelegs in the air, a black furred one looking unsure of what to do, a skinny one with It, and two identical ones tugging at a shield. In fact, all the Two-Legs had shields.

*Curses* I muttered, and readied a shot for the identical Two-Legs. One had hit the other on the head, and they were fighting over the shield. I chortled and shot a ball of molten rock at them. The rock hit the shield and sent them spinning like drunk living clouds. I wheeled around and rounded on the other four Two-Legs. The identical ones were too far away now, and they were with It.

I scanned the group and decided to go for the fat one, who looked to be the most threatening. I readied a shot, but I couldn't aim it properly. The Two-Legs were banging on their shields with their weapons. Where did they learn how to do that?!

I couldn't see the young ones properly now, let alone distinguish which was which. All I could hear was that banging noise covering up my senses.

Eventually, they stopped making the sound and I sighed.

I turned and saw the one Two-Leg who wasn't running. It was just standing there with its back turned to me and holding up its shield. I growled and shot molten rock at him, missing by a couple of furs on his head and instead blowing up the shield.

The Two-Leg ran, screaming. I smiled in satisfaction. Would they really all die today? I saw the skinny one crouching behind a piece of wood. Smart. The Two-Leg hesitantly crawled out and I shot at it, not seeing if I had hit it.

The blast shook me and I turned to see the other two remaining Two-Legs. The agile one rolled away, but the black furred one stood still and gestured to the agile one.

I chortled and shot at him, again just missing and hitting his shield. Man, I REALLY hated those shields.

The last two were standing together. I rounded on them and the agile one ran off. I shot the skinny one's shield out of its paws and it too spun around. I growled, determined. This was my last shot, and the skinny Two-Leg was making this easy. It was running after a rolling shield.

I followed it and the Two-Leg realized I was hot on its trail. It ran for the wall, cornering itself. I went right in its face, growling *Prepare to die!*

It shut its eyes pathetically and I prepared to fire…

Something painful and metal grabbed me by the corner of my mouth and I released the shot above the skinny one's head. I growled, but the metal object didn't cease to tug me.

Actually, it was pulling me very painfully. I moaned. I turned and saw It was attached to the metal thing. I growled and tried to bite it off.

My teeth scraped uselessly at It's metal paw. It swung me forward, shouting at me. *YOU WILL ALL DIE SOON!* I yelled back.

It threw me into my cage and pulled the doors shut. I scrabbled for a paw hold and lunged for the door before it locked and bolted. I heard the clanking and I slammed into the door rather painfully. I screeched and backed off.

I walked to the corner of my cage and lay there, massaging my throbbing muzzle. I heard the gates being shut and I sighed. It was all quiet. There was nothing else to do now.

I prepared for another long sleep when I heard the Flame-Scale talk through the vent. *I saw you* he said. I sighed. *I know about your peephole* I replied.

He paused, then said, *If only we could get out of this Death Pit. We might even be able to evade the Queen and live off on our own*. The Spine-Tail snorted. *You've got to be kidding me. There's no way we can resist the Queen's call. Heck, we can't even get out of the Death Pit!* she squawked. The spark head for the Two-Head shouted, *Shut up! The excitement is over, and we're trying to sleep!*

We all muttered to ourselves and said goodnight, even though it was probably late afternoon, judging by the heat coming through the door.

I laid my head down to sleep when I heard the Scavenger squeak, *W-what about our d-d-daily meals?* when we didn't get any daily meals. Everyone else shrieked at him and covered their muzzles.

The gas head let out a roar and sprayed his whole cage with his noxious fumes. The Spine-Tail and Flame-Scale growled at him and slowly fainted as some of the gas reached their cages through the vents. The Scavenger and I were safe since we were farther away from the Two–Head.

*Smell at what you've done!* I yelled at the Scavenger, who snorted and said, *I can't h-h-hear you!*

He obviously had his claws in his ears. I sighed. That creature was insufferable.

I curled up and slept a shallow sleep, one without dreams

* * *

 **Okay, o this is Meatlug's perspective, and she, for those of you that haven't figured it out, refers to Gobber as It, Hiccup as the skinny one, Astrid as the agile one, Snotlout as the black-furred one, Fishlegs as the fat one, and the Twins as the identical ones.**


End file.
